


Falling Asleeping scenario

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Could you write a scenario for Thomas (leatherface), Lizard, Chameleon and Jason? Finding their s/o far asleep somewhere after a big fight with victims so they’re like covered in blood.





	Falling Asleeping scenario

Thomas:   
He would spend a good hour or so contemplating about what to do. On the one hand, he wants you to sleep peacefully, on the other, he knows you’ll wake up feeling dirty and hating the feeling of dried blood on your body and hair. So he decided to try treat you. He runs you a bath with candles and bubbles, fresh and clean fragrant filling the room which was dim enough not to wake you up too much. He’d wake you up and carry you to the bathroom. Thomas would remember how many times you had helped him when he had been injured by kneeling by the bath and washing your hair out. So he’ll try that. You would get undressed and climb into the tub, still drowsy, and he would massage and wash out the shampoo and conditioner. When he noticed you were struggling to keep your eyes open, he’ll get you out and take you up to the bedroom. He certainly doesn’t mind you lying beside him naked and smelling like fruit. Especially when you cuddle into him and mumble a thank you.   
Lizard  
Lizard would have to fight the urge to wake you up with his growing arousal at how well you handled yourself and how sexy you looked covered in blood like this. But he would settle for knowing you will be more than happy to indulge in pleasure tomorrow. He would most likely lift you up in his arms and carry you up to your shared bed. He wont care about the blood on the sheets because its happened before when hes just fell into bed. Plus, it shows how strong you were. He’ll stay by your side no matter what. But even if he does get into bed with you, he wont sleep. Partly because he got a slight shock when he realised there was a chance you might not have lives, and partly because he couldn’t pry his eyes away from your perfect face.   
Chameleon   
Chameleon knows where you fell asleep couldn’t be comfy. On the floor in the corner like a puppy. He hates himself for having to even think about moving you, but you were so weak from exhaustion that he needs to. Scooping you up into his arms, he knew if he took you out into the halls of the mines, the lights would wake you up instantly. So he doesn’t the only thing he can think of. He sits down and holds you on his lap. You quickly cuddle into him, your arms lazily around him while your head rests on his broad chest. He would manage to get Hazels attention, who would go fetch a blanket for you and even some pillows which were placed either side of Chameleon to help you keep comfy and not roll off.   
Jason   
Jason wont move you. He would find you passed out on the sofa and would panic. But once he realises your breathing and just tired, he would instantly want to help. Going and getting a bowl of warm water, he would clean away the blood on your face and hands before getting covers for you.   
He would sit in front of you on the floor, guarding you. Although he would probably nod off a few times, only waking when you moved ever so slightly. But if you do wake up and see him like this, you can beckon him on to the couch with you and he’ll jump at the chance. He would sit so you could lie your head on his lap and he’d be ecstatic if you told him its because he makes you feel safe.


End file.
